Thin
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Now stick your fingers down your throat and vomit 'till you bleed.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Glee. I only own this idea. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. Sam's thoughts are in italics, Ana and Mia's thoughts are in bold.

_I only can have 500 calories a day, nothing more and nothing less. _**It should only be 400 or less, can't you see the weight you're packing on? Its disgusting! Nobody is going to want to be seen with you if you look like a cow! **Sam looked down at the light yogurt he had just taken out of the refrigerator and bit his bottom lip, knowing that Ana was right about his weight, it had gotten out of control. He was 145 pounds, his goal weight was 120, which meant many hours of exercise and very few meals. _You got this, Sam. You've done this before. _**Slip back into our routine, we'll get you to your goal weight, maybe even lower. You know what we're talking about, it'll be easy to start again. Come on back to us, you know we're better for you. **_A week won't hurt anybody. _

When he made sure his mother wasn't looking over at him he slid the yogurt back into the refrigerator and closed the door with a slight click. "Sam, your rides here!", hollered his Father as he opened the door to reveal Kurt Hummel, looking happy and all primped up in his new Marc Jacobs jacket with a matching belt around his waist. "Coming!.", he replied as he picked up his backpack and walked outside to meet his friend, giving him a bright smile and a simple "Thank you.". Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes before accompanying his friend to the car. "Good morning, Samuel.", said Kurt as he drove them down the road towards the school. "Good morning, Kurt. You seem in an extra good mood this morning. Did Alexander McQueen start a new line of designer clothes?", asked Sam as he met the boys eyes.

Kurt laughed lightly and knocked their shoulders together, with a friendly and playful "Shut up, Sam". "Well, come on then. Spit it out.", the blonde said as he turned in his seat to face the driver, ignoring the wide eyes he received for his choice of how to sit. When the brunette didn't answer he gave him his best puppy dog eyes and made his lips pout even more with his head slightly cocked to the side. "You look like a golden retriever puppy.", Kurt said as he ruffled his hair, careful to keep one hand on the wheel. Sam laughed and playfully hit his hand away, returning the favor with a teasing "Woof.". "If you must so desperately know, I met up with Blaine at the Lima Bean this morning for coffee. We even had a few small mini doughnuts with it. I brought the remainders with me since I know Finn will want one. Or three.", he explained as they pulled into the parking lot of William McKinley High.

At the mention of food Sam's stomach rumbled lowly and he quickly covered it with his arms in an attempt to muffle the sound, giving Kurt a sheepish grin, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Where are my manners today, would you like one?", he asked as he started to reach into the backseat of the car. Sam bit his lip as he went over the calories in his head, _350 calories with 172 from fat. _**Don't even think about it! You wont just stop at one! 350 calories equals 100 push ups! **"No, thank you. I ate before I left.", explained Sam with a small shake of his head, sending his blonde hair into his eyes. Kurt gave him a brief nod and picked up the dark pink box anyway as they exited the car, shutting the doors behind themselves. "Look at this! Evans and Hummel hooking up in his car! Get a room, faggots!", called out Karofsky from across the parking lot, making all eyes turn to them. Kurt blushed fiercely and kept his head held up high with his nose in the air. Sam narrowed his eyes and extended only one of his fingers: the middle one. He watched in satisfaction as the bullies face reddened in anger, but once again, saved by the bell.

"Do you have a death wish? Karofsky is going to flatten you. Trust me, Sam, you will not look good in a plastic baggie. How will I explain that to your Mother?", asked Kurt as he flanked Sam into the busy school. "Messing with Karofsky is like a natural high, it gets my adrenaline going. I wont be going home in a plastic baggie, I promise you that.", Sam said as they reached their lockers in the main hallway. "I do not think anybody could rock that look. Plastic is just way too vulnerable.", Kurt said as he took out his books for Biology. "I hate the fact that its like, see-through, every inch of whats in it is exposed.", said Sam as he took out his folders for Speech Therapy. Kurt hummed a reply in agreement and smiled when Mercedes walked up to them in her yellow high tops.

Sam smiled and waved at her but then gave her a confused look as her eyes widened. "Mercedes?", asked Sam cautiously. "Sam, duck!", she screamed at him as both her and Kurt cowered away from him. "Wha'?", asked Sam as he turned around with a slightly open mouth, to be greeted by a red colored, ice cold slushie. "That's for before, Lady Lips!", sneered Karofsky as he walked away with an empty Big Gulp cup in his hand. Sam wiped off his eyes and instinctively swallowed the slushy that had managed to get into his open mouth. He turned back around and faced both Mercedes and Kurt who were looking at him with wide eyes. "Do you want us to help you clean up?", asked Mercedes as she reached for his arm. "No, thank you. I've got this one covered. You'll be late to class if you help me. I don't want to make you late, so you better get going. I'll be fine.", Sam said reassuringly to his two friends.

Kurt gave him an apologetic smile before he looped arms with Mercedes and they made their way down the hall to their classes. _Lets get this over with, before it dyes my hair red._ Sam took out his extra clothes and made his way into the bathroom, taking off his shirt and turning on the water to begin rinsing the slushie out of his hair and off of his shirt. He placed his shirt under the running water and tried desperately to keep the voices silent in his head. **Don't you realize how much of that slushie you swallowed?! That's too much sugar! You're going to gain water weight thanks to that sugar! You fat, idiot! Get it out of you! **He kept his eyes away from the mirror in front of him and tried to focus on getting the slushie out of his shirt. When the shirt was remotely clean he used the warm water to wash the red slushie out of his blonde hair, as the shirt dried near the sink.

**Didn't you hear us?! We said get that slushie out of you! Fast! Now! **Sam's body began to shake as he debated whether or not he would listen to Ana and Mia, but he knew that he would give in; he always gave in. He put on a clean shirt and placed the slightly damp one in a bag to go in his locker, before he walked into the stall farthest from the door and locked the door behind him. Nobody would catch him in this act, he wouldn't let them. Sam dropped to his knees and used both of his favorite techniques to get the slushie out of his body: Using two fingers and pushing on his sides. His fingers gingerly slid down his throat and triggered is gag reflex, making his body lurch forward as the slushie and remains of last nights dinner came up and out. He pushed hard on his side with his other hand and shoved his fingers down even farther, bracing himself against the toilet as again his body lurched to get rid of the remains. Sam spit out the excess and washed his hands to clean them off before he rinsed out his mouth and put in a piece of mint gum to hide the taste or scent on his breath. **Get used to it, you're stuck with us for good. We're never going to leave you. **


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

Sam made his way into his second period and ducked down into his seat as fast as he could. Noticing that some of the students turned and looked at him since his hair was still wet and probably a little red from the slushy. He slid down a bit more in his seat to avoid their gazes, not liking the unwanted attention that they were giving him. It didn't help much when his stomach growled out another demand for food. Sam glared at any student that looked back at him or that snickered at him, except for when it came to Kurt who was looking back at him from his seat. The glare instantly faded and turned into one of confusion when the brunette began digging through his bag that was beside him on the floor. "What are you doing?", whispered Sam as he watched him curiously, his mouth clamping shut when the smaller boy produced a granola bar with chocolate chips in it.

"Take it. It'll hold you off until Lunch, and you're just going to get even hungrier since we're talking about food and calories today.", whispered back Kurt as he tried to place the bar into the blonde's hand, only to narrow his eyes when he pushed it back into his own hand. "No, thank you. I'll be fine, Kurt. I'm really not hungry, I just probably need to get a drink or something.", said Sam quickly, but not too quickly. He didn't want to give the boy any more reason to push food on him or to question why he wasn't accepting the bar. Kurt narrowed his eyes again and gave the blonde behind him a 'huff' before he turned around and slumped in his seat, not ready to accept defeat. So when the blonde happened to look away he slipped the bar into his backpack and silently zipped it closed again.

Mr. Newberry, their Biology teacher, turned around and faced everybody in the classroom. "Alright class. Today we're going to discuss food and calories, as well as the calories of fat that are in those certain foods. Lets start with breakfast, shall we? Can anybody guess how many calories are in 2 scrambled eggs?", asked Mr. Newberry. "200?", asked Shay from her seat in the front of the class. "110?", asked Carter from his seat in the back. Sam raised his hand and decided to give his answer to get all the guessing to stop. "131 calories. 50 calories from fat.", said Sam from his spot. All hands lowered when Mr. Newberry gave him a small nod of approval, knowing that he had given the correct answer. "Impressive, Mr. Evans. Not many males care all that much about calories.", he said to his student. "I take my health seriously.", the blonde said to his teacher with a hint of sternness in his voice.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

After Math, History, English, Science and Health instead of Gym today, Sam was ready for a break. Except he wouldn't get that break since his only free period was Lunch, and if he didn't show up Kurt would definitely be questioning him. So he really had no choice but to show up and scarf down as much of his lunch as he could, acting as if it weren't poisoning his body. "Come on, Sam. The lines getting kinda long.", said Finn as he clapped him on the back and leaded him into the lunch line. The aroma of cooked meat filled him and it almost made him sick to think about eating it. Meat meant grease and grease meant fat. He simply couldn't stomach the thought or the food but he had little to no choice. _Which to choose, salad or the burger? _**Binge and purge, blondie. Eat fast and drink in between every bite. You know the routine, dont question it. **

Sam took a tray and grabbed one of the prepared burgers, followed by an apple and a side of fries, making sure to pick up a water. He knew this routine all too well, take small bites and drink a lot in between each one to make yourself fill up faster, the faster you fill up the faster you can get rid of it. Once he paid for his lunch he followed Finn back to the table and took a spot between Puck and Kurt. Finn was on the other side of Puck with Blaine on the other side of Kurt, across from Mercedes, Tina and Mike, and Artie and Quinn. Santana and Brittany decided to sit with the rest of the Cheerios today so there were two empty spots. Sam opened the water and took a drink, knowing to start with that before he went for his burger. Managing to get a few bites of it down before going for another drink of water, making sure that he was tapping his foot the entire time. _Anything to burn calories, even if I'm sitting down. _

Sam watched as Puck and Finn dug into their lunch as if they hadn't eaten for days or even weeks. By the time they had finished their burgers Sam was only halfway through his and almost halfway through with his water. **Finish. Fast. **He wolfed down the rest of the burger taking drinks in between the bites, getting curious looks from Kurt who seemed to be watching his every move. Sam screwed the cap back on the empty bottle and layed it down on his tray, glad to have finish it and the burger. He knew exactly what would come next and welcomed it into his mind. **Look at what you've done! Cant you see all the grease left behind from that burger?! Just imagine how much is in you now! And all those calories from the cheese and bread! Just look at yourself, you're getting fat already! What do you think your friends are going to say when they see how fat you're getting! Or when they realize exactly how fat you are now! **

He must have had a look on his face that clearly showed his discomfort and the sick feeling he now had in his stomach. Kurt nudged Blaine and then glanced over at the blonde, who had subconsciously wrapped an arm around his small stomach. "Sam, are you okay? You're not looking too good.", asked Blaine as he reached behind Kurt to place a hand gently on his back. Everybody at the table now turned their attention to the trio, all of them wearing the same look of concern, confusion, and curiosity. "I'm fine.", replied Sam in a whisper as he picked up his tray and dumped the remainder of the food into the trash before placing the tray on the side holder. He ignored the concerned looks he got from Kurt and Blaine as he walked out of the cafeteria and quickly made his way into the bathroom. It didn't even register with him that he was being followed as he walked into the bathroom and into the farthest stall.

He made sure nobody was in the bathroom with him before he dropped his backpack on the floor and dropped down onto his knees in front of the toilet. **Better hurry up before your body absorbs everything, you fat ass! **Without a second thought Sam shoved two of his fingers down his throat until he teeth dug into knuckles. With a slight curve he triggered his gag reflex and closed his eyes as his body lurched forward and his stomach clenched, he braced his other arm on the side of the toilet as what he just ate left his body. Sam removed his fingers and took a slow breath before he repeated this process, his knuckles going further than his teeth and his fingers sliding further down than before. His stomach clenched painfully as it released the remainder of the food and water, he noticed that it was tinted red with blood. Sam was about to start again just to make sure he got rid of it all, but hands came down on his shoulders and hauled him away from the toilet. 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea. The song is Bleed Like Me by Trapt.

Sam found himself being hauled away from the toilet by those two hands, as another person stood between him and the toilet and flushed away the evidence of what happened. "Sam, what were you thinking? You're bleeding.", said Kurt as he knelt down in front of the blonde, making sure to block his way to the toilet. Sam avoided Kurt and Blaine's eyes as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, noticing the faint red trace of blood on his skin. "I'm fine, Kurt. Its only a little blood. Lunch just didn't agree with me today, that's all.", explained the blonde as he stood up and used the wall for support, since his legs were shaking beneath him. "Sam. Can you be honest with us, please? When was the last time you ate something and actually kept it in you're stomach?", asked Blaine as he handed him a wet paper towel to help him clean up.

He swiped the paper towel across his mouth and over his hands, ridding them of any blood and stomach acid, before throwing the towel into the trash. Sam made his way out of the stall and to the sinks, where he cupped water into his hands and rinsed out his mouth. "You want an honest answer? Well, here it is, the last time I ate something and kept it down was in the 8th grade. I had no choice then, I was being watched like a hawk; now I have a choice, my parents are convinced that I'm fine which I am.", explained Sam as he put a mint into his mouth and fixed his sweatshirt which had shifted when Blaine pulled him away. Kurt was looking at him in shock and seemed at a loss for words, but Blaine made it up for the both of them. "You're not fine, Samuel. You were in here with your fingers down your throat, vomiting until you bled. That is not fine.", said Blaine as he forced the boy to look him in the eyes.

"I am perfectly fine, Anderson.", hissed out Sam as he dried his hands and avoided looking in the mirror in front of him. "Blaine, sweetheart, don't push him with it. It's obviously a touchy subject with him.", said Kurt as he finally seemed to find his words as the shock wore off and was replaced by determination. Blaine gave him a curt nod but kept his eyes on the blonde who seemed to be getting paler by the minute. "We'll keep your secret, Sam. For now, at least. But the moment you get sneakier or find ways to lie better, or even get worse with the vomiting, secrets out. We'll let the Nurse know so she can observe you and your parents will know as soon as she does.", said Blaine as he too set determination in his voice and in his eyes. "Don't threaten me, Anderson.", said Sam as he clenched his hands into fists, feeling the urge to swing at the smaller teen. He took a breath and instead of swinging at him he bolted out of the bathroom with tears in his eyes, tears of anger and shock.

When he made it to the choir room he quickly took his seat in the back and flipped the hood of his sweatshirt up, letting his bangs fall down to cover his eyes. Puck walked in last and flopped down in his seat beside the blonde, taking in the fact that it looked like he was closing in on himself. With his hood up, bangs in his eyes, arms wrapped around his stomach, gripping the sides of his sweatshirt like it were his life line. "Are you okay, dude?", asked Puck as he leaned towards him and gently brushed the bangs out of his eyes, seeing the slight tears in his best friend's eyes. His jaw clenched when the boy bit his bottom lip as a few tears fell, only to brushed away quickly by shaking hands. "I'm fine, Puck. I promise. Don't worry about it.", said Sam as he sunk down in his seat. "Who's ass do I need kick? Or which bitch does Santana need to cut?", asked Puck in his most serious tone. Santana and Puck were always there for Sam when he needed them, he trusted them,and he was there for them when they needed him.

"Don't worry about it, Puck. You and Santana don't need to beat anybody up. I'm fine.", explained Sam as Mr. Shuester walked into the room and placed sheet music on the black piano, after saying a quick hello to Brad. "Let's get started, guys. This weeks assignment is going to be all about hidden secrets that we or other people may have in them. Like any disorder for example, or an illness that many people don't know much about or use stereotypes about.", explained Mr. Shuester as he wrote the assignment on the white board. "Like what, Mr. Shuester?", asked Mercedes as she brushed brown curly hair over her shoulder, looking at him curiously. "Um, like Depression, Self-Injury, Split Personality Disorder, PTSD, Bipolar Disorder, Eating Disorder. Those are just a few but there are many many more that you can use.", he explained to his class. Sam sunk down further in his chair at the mention of Self-Injury and Eating Disorder.

"Can you give us an example?", asked Quinn as she too looked at him in deep curiosity, wanting to get an idea of the area to look in for a song. "I don't know of any right now, as soon as I find one I'll let you know.", explained Mr. Shuester. "Why assign something that you have no example for?", asked Tina as she finally spoke up, with a nodding Mike at her side. Before Mr. Shuester had a chance to respond to his student, Sam raised his hand slightly, silently asking to have the floor for a few minutes. "I have an example.", said Sam as he slowly stood up and walked to the front of the room, giving the band the name of the song and the music with it. When the music started, he tensed his body and started out in a low voice, before getting more intense and deep as the song played out.

**Have your nails scratched the deepest? **

**Have you broken skin this time? **

**Made your mark and took me deeper. **

**As you drown me with your lies. **

**I held my hand over your mouth. **

**As you scream at me to feel. **

**You felt my scars with understanding. **

**But I can't promise anything. **

**Can you tell? **

**That I've picked my poison well. **

**That I have no more to sell to you. **

**Is it really that important that I settle down? **

**Does it really even matter that I have my doubts? **

**I search for the one who bleeds. **

**I reach for the one who bleeds. **

**I forgot to dream in color. **

**I am better off alone. **

**Honest hearts are undercover. **

**We are shadows on our own. **

**Lose ourselves in open water. **

**Always swimming back to shore. **

**My addictions have no boundaries. **

**Now I'm crying out for more. **

**Can you tell? **

**That I've picked my poison well. **

**That I have no more to sell to you. **

**Is it really that important that I settle down? **

**Does it really even matter that I have my doubts? **

**I search for the one who bleeds. **

**I reach for the one who bleeds. **

**Like me. **


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea. It sucks that there's still not any reviews.

It had only been a few days to a week tops since Kurt and Blaine had discovered Sam in the bathroom. Since then the blonde had managed to make everything even more of a secret. Using a different bathroom, pushing food around to make it look like he ate, tucking food into napkins when nobody was looking. Sam's weight was slowing starting to drop more and more and it was taking a tole on his body and mind with each pound that he dropped. "Sam? Rise and shine, sweetheart. You have school today.", said his Mother as she walked into his room and took in her sleeping son's form, noticing how pale he looked. Sam rolled over and slowly sat up in his bed as he tried to keep himself from swaying as the world around him did just that. "You don't look so good, sweetheart. Maybe you should stay home today?", she suggested as she pushed blonde hair off of his forehead to feel his temperature.

Sam swatted her hand away and stood up, fixing the blankets on his bed as a distraction to keep himself from collapsing. "I'm fine, Mom. Just a little tired this morning.", he replied to her as he picked up his clothes for the day that he had prepared the night before. "If you start to feel sick today you need to give me a call at work and I'll come and get you.", said his Mother as she walked out of her son's room and made her way downstairs to help the twins get dressed. His Mom thought he was just sick, that he has the stomach flu or a virus, she wasn't even close. Sam slowly got dressed and avoided looking in the mirror that was on his wall, it was a full body length mirror so he covered it up with a blanket and made sure a portion of his desk covered a section of the shinny glass. He would never look in the mirror again, he knew that the mirror would lie, just like it did everyday.

The blonde fixed his hair with a few swipes of a brush and made his way downstairs as he put on a black sweatshirt. Black made you look slimmer, it always made you look slimmer, no matter what you wore with it. Sam walked into the kitchen and kept a distance from the food that was placed on the table, choosing to just get a glass of juice instead. His throat was still sore from the binge he had last night: 6 small packets of pretzels, 4 granola bars, 8 cookies, 2 bags of Cool Ranch Doritos, 3 doughnuts and half a pint of ice cream, followed down by some diet Pepsi. Any diet soda would make it all come up easier, it was like lubrication for your throat. Sam poured a small glass of juice and sipped at it until he had to leave for school, knowing that he was probably going to be hounded with questions from Kurt and Blaine the moment he walked inside because of his appearance.

"Good morning, Sam. How are you this morning?", asked Blaine as he and Kurt met him at the front doors of McKinley High. "I'm fine, Blaine. Thank you. Just a little more tired than usual.", replied Sam as he walked into the school and tightened his grip on the sides of his sweatshirt. He didn't want to be questioned by them, even if the questions were innocent right now, he knew they would change in the blink of an eye. That's exactly what they did. "Did you eat this morning, Sam? You look kinda pale.", asked Kurt as he stopped at the blonde's locker, watching him closely with curious eyes. "That's really none of your business, Kurt.", whispered Sam as he took out his books and closed his locker, keeping his eyes on the floor rather than looking him in the eye. "I'll take that as a no.", said Blaine from his position behind him, his eyes crossed over his chest. "You'll take that as your only answer and that's all.", snapped Sam as he moved passed them and made his way into his Biology Class.

Kurt followed him into the classroom and took his seat, watching as the blonde took his own seat and sunk down in it as if he didn't want to be in there. They would starting a new Unit today, all about the chemicals that were in food and that were in their bodies. Like the chemicals that were in their brains, controlling emotions and what they thought, how they reacted to certain situations. Their teacher walked around the classroom and placed a small slip of paper in front of them with a situation written down on it. Sam's situation was a fight with a friend that started to get physical. "Let's start with you, Mr. Evans. Stand and say your situation and tell us what you would do in it if you had to.", ordered their Teacher. He slowly rose out of his seat and kept a hand on it to keep his balance as the room yet again swirled around him.

"My situation is a fight with a friend that started to get physical. I have a bad tendency to think with my fists before I think with my head.", explained Sam as he rubbed his eyes, trying to get the room to stop spinning. Which was slowly starting to get hotter and hotter and he could feel his legs start to shake beneath him. "So you're telling us that if you got into a fight with a friend, you'd more than likely use your fists if provoked?", asked the Teacher as he looked at his student with raised eyebrows. Sam didn't answer him and didn't plan on answering him as his grip on the desk started to get tighter as his vision was going black around the edges. "Mr. Evans? Do you have an answer? Mr. Evans?", asked the Teacher. Sam couldn't hear anybody any more and he could barely see as the ground came rushing up at him.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

When Sam came to he was lying on his back in the Nurse's Office with a cool cloth on his forehead, surrounded by Kurt and Blaine, and surprisingly his Mother. He ran a hand over his face and hair and slowly sat up on the small bed, everything still a little blurry around the edges as he was able to see again. "Sam? Are you okay?", asked Blaine as he and Kurt sat down near the bed with concern in their eyes. "How are you feeling?", asked Kurt as he stayed beside his boyfriend and looked up at the blonde's Mother, who now had approached her son. "Boys, please. Let him breathe and get his bearings straight. Then he'll answer your questions.", said his Mother as she stroked her son's soft blonde hair and placed a tender kiss on his head. "I'm okay, Blaine. I feel fine, Kurt. Not dizzy anymore and not really hot, either.", explained Sam as he stretched his now sore muscles.

A taller women made her way into the Nurse's Office wearing a fancy suit and carrying a silver clip board. "Mom, who's she?", asked Sam as he looked at the woman in confusion and slight curiosity. "That's June Selly, but you can call her Mrs. June. She works at Renfrew, a treatment facility for young men and women with Eating Disorders. I'm sorry, son, but Kurt and Blaine have told me everything, which I then explained to June.", she said to her son, who was now shooting daggers at the pair sitting by the bed. "I can't believe you told my Mom. I trusted you both.", said Sam as he clenched and unclenched his hands in his lap, anger building in his usually glowing eyes. "We had no choice, Sam. We didn't know if you were dead or alive, or how far you took it this time.", defended Kurt with narrowed eyes as he tried his hardest to stare the blonde down, a small smile on his face when Sam looked away after a few minutes, avoiding eye contact with anybody until it finally sunk in what his Mother was planning.

"Oh no. No way. Not going to happen.", started Sam but he was soon cut off by his Mother, who now had an angry look on her face as she crossed her arms. "This is not up for debate, Samuel Evans. I have already registered you at Renfrew when I found the remains of your binge the night before and I already have you packed. June is just here to make sure that you get to Renfrew safely and that your Principal and Teachers are informed of where you will be staying for a while.", explained his Mother as she watched June leave the Office to inform the Principal who then would inform his Teachers. "Kurt. Blaine. Could I please have a minute with my Mom? Alone.", asked Sam as he dared to look over at the duo, who were watching him closely. "Sure, Sam.", said Blaine as he led Kurt out of the Office and into the hallway, closing the door behind him. From their position in the hallway they could see the state of both of them, Sam looked close to tears as he tried to convince his Mother not to make him go, and his Mother looked close to tears as well as she took in the fact that her son didn't want to get better.

What the pair weren't expecting to see was a worried looking Mr. Shuester making his way down the hall towards them. "I just heard from Principal Figgins. Whats going on, Kurt?", asked Mr. Shuester as he walked over to them and nervously looked into the Nurse's Office, where he saw his crying student in the arms of his Mother. "Sam passed out during class from not eating and throwing up after he ate. The Nurse called his Mom who called June Selly, who works at Renfrew. A treatment facility for men and women with eating disorders.", explained Kurt as he saw June walk back into the Office and make her way over to the Mother and son. "It looks like he'll be staying in Renfrew for a while.", added in Blaine from his position of leaning up against the wall. "That's awful. Why didn't he tell any of us or go to Mrs. Pillsbury?", asked Mr. Shuester as he watched Sam sign a form that would be used to keep him in Renfrew until he was able to be released.

"Kurt and I found out on our own when we followed him into the bathroom. He was making himself vomit until he bled.", explained Blaine as both he and Kurt started to look guilty. "We really didn't know what to do except just keep an eye on him. But he got better at hiding it, so when he passed out, we told the Nurse everything who told his Mom.", explained Kurt as he guiltily looked down at the floor, shuffling his feet as he did so. "You two did nothing wrong, guys. You kept an eye on him and informed the Nurse as soon as everything got worse. That's the best thing you could have done.", reassured Mr. Shuester as he put a hand on both of their shoulders. Both boys raised their heads and smiled at their teacher, they all turned their attention to Sam, his Mother, and June as they walked out of the Office. "Mr. Shuester?", asked Sam as he shuffled his feet too and nervously played with the hem of his shirt. "What's wrong, Sam?", asked Mr. Shuester as he made his way over to his student. "Can you call an emergency Glee meeting?", asked the blonde as he raised his head and looked into the eyes of his teacher. _Time to tell everybody the truth before I'm dragged off to hell. _


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"What's this emergency Glee meeting about anyway, Mr. Shuester?", asked Finn as he took his seat in the choir room, followed by everybody else. "He's probably going to discuss the song selection for Sectionals.", suggested Rachel as she sat down beside her boyfriend. "Shut it, dwarf.", snapped Santana as she tossed her ponytail over her shoulder and sat down beside Brittany. "Guys, let's just take a seat.", said Mr. Shuester as he led in Kurt and Blaine, soon followed by Sam and his Mother. "Come on, Mr. Shuester. Just tell us what's going on.", begged Mercedes as she sat down beside Kurt and Blaine. "It's not for me to tell you. Sam, you have the floor.", explained Mr. Shuester as he gestured towards the blonde. "Thank you.", said Sam as he released his Mom's hand and walked to the middle of the floor. "Dude, what's going on? Why's your Mom here?", asked Puck as he leaned forward in his seat with his elbows on his knees. "I'm leaving McKinley for a while, I'll be going to Renfrew for a few weeks or even a few months.", explained Sam as he jammed his fists into his pockets.

"Whats Renfrew?", asked Tina in confusion as she looked over at him. "A perfume.", answered Brittany confidently. "Thank you, Brittany, but no. Renfrew is a residential treatment facility for young women and men with Eating Disorders. I've been battling Anorexia and Bulimia since the 8th grade but its gotten worse over the past couple of months. I collapsed during class today and was sent to the Nurse, my Mother was called and this was arranged. The only two people who knew about my ED were Kurt and Blaine, since they all but hauled me out of the bathroom after Lunch. They told my Mom everything who talked to a counselor who made all the arrangements. I'm really sorry, you guys.", explained Sam as he bit his lip and looked around the room. "Why didn't you tell us? We could have tried to help you.", asked Mike in confusion and concern. "I didn't want help and I still don't, I'm not ready to give up my only thread of control. But, right now, I have no choice.", explained the blonde as he looked down at his sneakers before looking back up at everybody.

"We're doing this for our son's health. I'm sorry, but the decision is made.", explained the blonde woman. "If it's for your health, Sam, then I agree with your Mom's decision. It'll help you get better.", said Quinn as she offered him a smile. "I was wondering if you all could be a support system for me while I'm at Renfrew? I'll be able to keep in touch with you every few days, and I'd like it if we did stay in touch.", asked Sam shyly as he glanced from teen to teen. "Of course, Sam. We'll stay in touch with you as much as we can.", replied Artie as he wheeled himself over and pulled the blonde down to give him a hug. Almost instantly everybody was out of their seats and wrapping their arms around the frail blonde boy who was shaking like a leaf. "Do you have anything you'd like to sing, Sam?", asked Mr. Shuester as he stood up from his seat and walked over to him. The blonde nodded at him and gestured to the band, who began to play. Sam calmed his nerves down and looked back at his Mom before he began to sing.

It must have been hard; staying in line  
knowing your influences did it all the time  
It must have been strange; living in blue  
and see me shut down as though  
it was an easy thing to do  
But you could tell where I had been  
by the way I held my gun  
Trying to write anything while being  
mocked by an off beat drum  
But I was not honest  
I was not healthy  
I was not honest, honest.

You did the right thing covered your scars  
Challenged your faith  
and closed your eyes driving cars  
For all that they knew you were safe home  
But you went through hell  
whenever you were left alone

But you could see where I had been  
in the pictures that they took  
I tied to look positive at things,  
Faced myself but didn't look  
That was not honest  
I was not healthy  
I am not honest, honest.

I wish you could see yourself through my eyes  
There's no need to cling to unnecessary lies  
The voice in your head whose spirit you stole  
left you for dead but you dug the hole

And I could see where you had been  
from the marks around your wrists  
The red water washed around your sins  
but are you as pure as this?  
No you are not honest  
You are not healthy  
You are not honest, honest.


End file.
